Champion-Chapter 1
by Trunten
Summary: A short beggining. I hoped to make it longer, it sucks.


Champion  
Chapter 1- Soldiers never die.  
  
It had been a long night for Heero. He had been on sentry duty for the duration of his   
shift, watching for something that would never come. For he was not even a military guard, just  
a simpleton, a hired civilian, and this had grated on him long and hard during his watch. A   
gundam pilot lived for the fight, but with Relena's policies, the fighting that had occured   
three years ago had ceased, ushering in the era of peace. But for him, his fight was over, or so   
he had wished to think. Yet every night, every moment awake and sober, the boring, endless calm   
of harmony between people, had bothered Heero to no bounds. He was used to the chaos, the havoc  
wreaked in a dogfight between enemy mobile suits. He did none of that, all he was good for was   
making sure there was nobody attempting to sneak into the colony. No one ever did, the only   
things Heero ever fought were asteroids and debris, and he thought it not worth his time to try  
to safeguard this miserable pit of a colony. Yet, he continued, and it was a constant reminder of his  
current uselessness, that he was no longer needed in the world. He had tried to enlist into some  
sort of garrison, so that he could at least fly some sort of combat space ship against marauders,  
the only current threat in the known galaxy. He had been rejected, the ranks were full enough of   
long time warriors, and another veteran was not needed. This had sunk Heero to a new low, and   
idea's begin to appear in his head.  
  
At first they were simple suggestions, but as the time passed he grew to rely more and   
more on them. They whispered the glories of adrenaline-pumped battle to him. They told him of the  
sweet rewards that would become his if he were to take up arms again, instigate trouble. He   
wondered if this was true, if he would really become a whole again. A soldier. But he never fell  
too deep into them. He knew the same thing had happened to Wuffe during the time of false peace,  
the time before the Marameia army had tried to conquer the Earth. He had been disillusioned on   
how the peace had been earned, and after killing Treize, it only led to further send Wuffe down the   
path of damnation. Heero was not like that, he fought for the true ideal, and he had been honest  
to himself, which in return helped him regain a portion of his humanity. But he still longed for  
more, he believed the fighting would help him regain even more of himself, let him love  
Relena like the girl she was, the girl she had always been. But no, Heero could not do it, for  
he had not discovered that portion of himself yet, and when the peace came it left him with nary  
an option. Even the Zero was gone, the sole way for a fighter like him to find his destiny, and  
conquer his faults, his past. Like the rest of him, he self-destructed it and buried it in his   
past, unaware the dire situation he would be in now. The situation of being in a dead-end,  
a gulley. A most unsuitable place for a gundam pilot. he would not stand it, he would do something  
he resolved to himself nightly. But he wished to wait for an oppurtunity to arise, yet none did.  
So in the deepest pit of despair and loneliness, he knew what he had to do and he hoped the other  
gundam pilots knew what he felt, as he could not stomach the pity they would throw at him for  
being so desperate. He would find a mobile suit, he would pay Relena's peaceful Earth a visit. He  
would show them the true meaning of life, that he had learnt to embrace in these last days.  
  
Trowa Barton was not much better off. part of a small colony defense force against  
space marauding goons, the only fighting occured rarely, and if it did usually ended in a surrender.  
It had never been this way he had thought to himself, it was always a battle to the death, but   
now, things had changed, and in a way, he was glad to be at peace. He felt that he had earned his  
rest, and that he could slowly normalize himself.   
"Maybe I could take up a hobby" he thought to himself. This always made him crack a smile  
as it was just so simple. And spending the last few days with Katherine, he had learned even more  
about being in peace. The circus was doing well, however Trowa needed a break from it, simply it  
reminded him too much of the past war. But there were no more wars left, maybe small conflicts  
but he truly believed they had entered an age of tranquility. There was nothing to convince him  
otherwise.  
  
"Trowa to the launching pad, Trowa to the launching pad" a deep voice called, emitting   
from the speaker in his room. Trowa got up quickly, for it wasn't his time to get on patrol. It  
must of ment pirates. Grinning he slapped on his space suit and ran to the pad with an almost  
unnerving joy. He reported in to his captain, Sir Grey. Sir Grey had also been a veteran during   
the war. He fought for the White Fang, however they and almost the rest of the soldiers had  
deserted before Libra went under. They wanted no part in the personal battle Treize and Zechs  
had involved them in. Trowa greeted him with a salute, he returned it.  
"Sir, what seems to be the problem ?" he asked.  
"Well Trowa, we seem to have two mobile suits fighting hand-to-hand, just outside the   
colony" he replied, gazing about nervously.  
"I see sir, shall I got with a few wingmen to arrest them?" Trowa eagerly told him.  
Grey didn't respond. He knew that the mobile suits were far more powerful then their crafts and   
that if they had any weaponry the could easily kill most of his men. After some inner turmoil, he  
decided Trowa could handle it, and gave him the okay. Trowa nodded, gathered his men, and set  
off, determined to find some excitement in this. This was dealing with two mobile suits however,  
and he didn't have Heavy Arms for protection. 


End file.
